shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf
For his father who also competes as Renton Michael Thurwolf, see his father's page for more info. Eliskuya Michael Thurwolf(born: Renton Michael Thurwolf II) is also Better known as Kazuhira is the intelligent twin brother of Lilly Michelle Thurwolf and son of Mikoto Maria and Renton Michael Thurwolf I and he is also the holder of the Dragon of Power Appearance Being Lilly's twin brother, Eliskuya is identical his twin sister. but His eyes are piercing and narrow even he always wore a black bandana with a purple symbol. even his Differing looks from his twin sister, his hairstyle and hair color looks kindly like his twin sister but his is much longer in length. He often wears a dark purple cloak with one long sleeves with a pair of jeans(becomes a pair of metal raven wings in O.S)that covers his upper body and he also features a pair of purple(sometimes black) scar-like marking run down both eyes, atlantean pointy ears hidden under his hair. He also possessed a long lizard forked tongue "Personalitys" Eliskuya's personality was always been a mysterious yet calm happy but yet shy. Prior to his "evil Personality".his calmful and nice attitude. that he is very friendly, and is respectful to those he follows worthy. Well spoken and somewhat peaceful, he is very shown being so collected and yet friendly. He never been seen to get angry or gets caught off his guard, but this rarely happens but he always calls rude people [[Wikipedia:List of Puerto Rican slang words and phrases|"Bruto''s"]].he was also called an "''crybaby", by his father. which he was when he was just a child, with his calm personality he enjoys toying around with his foes,he was also very protective of his twin sister in this Personality. its unknown if he and his twin sister share the same personality Eliskuya's "Evil" Personality doing his later years his calm "personlity" has taking over by an fair high-rude attitude with rude but yet evil mannerisms. unlike his "calm side", his darker side displays a great deal of evil and impatience. He seems to display a high level of concern unlike his "calm side", even though he quickly becomes very pissed off with how long it takes, to kill off his opponents.he is also often shown a bit evil in this personality, but in the end the "evil personality" meets its gruesome end with the help of his mother, even through He has shown some strong dislike of being given honorable titles, as he angered glared at someone when they addressed him as "Eli-Chan","Eli-San" or "Eli-Sama", and his face darkened of anger. when his little sister, Millie, called him the same name. at Both times he told the person and even his little sister not to call him that anymore. Abilities and Powers Eliskuya is a very expart fighter using Kendo to fight his opponent. He is always seen carrying a Steel bokutō(a Wooden Sword made out of steel) with him and is quite capable using it, even cleaving a tree in two with one hit. After becoming a shaman, he uses alot of primary weapons while fighting alongside with his twin sister, half sister and Faeria. Shamanic Techniques *'Mind Reading': This is a useful ability to read the minds of others. Whilst in some ways it can be a useful ability, it is incredibly hard to control, with the end result that Eliskuya was constantly inundated with the thoughts of those surrounding him. *'Illusion': The Illusion ability can be useful but Eliskuya's ability is just apart of his own image. He can also use his own at enemies and and throw them off guard. He then has complete control over what they do. Thus making it hard so his opponents cannot even see him clearly though he is right in front of them when they hit the Illusion. *'Sword Summoning': Eliskuya's trump card. he can call his sword in a blink of an eye without fear *'Reflection' The Reflection skill is used only once by Eliskuya during the fight with Sharona De Vil Rhodes. she even tried to throw her sword at him, which backfired and came back at her and almost killed her instantly. It appears that Eliskuya used this technique subconsciously, not showing any signs of acknowledging this skill. *'Zineggio': Eliskuya's secret and favorite technique. Eliskuya levitates his sword and scabbard in a cross shape in front of him. he moves his fingers as if playing a grand piano which accompanied by the sound of grand piano keys being heard. A purple wire appears and wraps around his intended target. His hand glows with a dark purple light and by simple hand movements he plays different notes causing the target to become further constricted by the wire until it is eviscerated by the wire's crushing force. Other Techniques Detachment: :See Also Elisarin(Detachment) To keeping a better eye on his surrounding. Eliskuya was constantly releasing only one detachment of himself to help him out. Only one detachment stay alive and truly live with her purposes. and she never betrayed him or were quickly killed off Guardian Ghost See More: Faeria Primary Weapons :See More: Steel bokutō :See More: Zavendara Sword :See More: Unamed Crystal Sword with kinetic energy crysteal Shards: a sword and shards made out of kinetic energy :See More: Twin Swords Zo & Zin :See More: :Mohamed Tabarsi's Magic lamp: a heirloom lamp charm passed down for generations in Turbine's family, before Mohamed Tabarsi died, he give this lamp to Eliskuya as a Memorial of their friendship, the lamp also has Turbine's Guardian ghost Djinn :Jacket The Romanian Raven Guardian: Eliskuya's Raven Romanian guardian. he calls it "Jacket", which retained its unique power with the Iron raven wings. When mixed with the killer poison, the razor-sharp wings was given a more deadly edge look. the Iron wings could also be used to fill up the back of the jacket, thus immobilizing it. Due to the Iron wings being derived from the guardian's right wing held several sword blades, while the left wing could open up to reveal several swords that summoned thousands of spikes to impalement the targets. These wings were capable of impalementing an opponent's body, emitting them with the killer poison and releasing small ravens that dragged the opponent into the killer Poison. If the jacket was cut in half, small ravens well take their place and reform the jacket. Character Relationships *Son to Mikoto Maria Thurwolf and Renton Michael Thurwolf I *Twin Brother to Lilly Michelle Thurwolf *"Big" Brother to Millanna "Millie" Marson *Half-Older Brother to Rena Tearson *Was defeated and killed at a the time.but later was revived by his grandmother under cryostasis. just like his mother *Grandson to his geart-geart-geart-ancestor Eliskuya I *Nephew to Christopher "Reeve" Tearson *close friend and later boyfriend to Nao Juliet *Holds a grudge against his own father Renton Michael Thurwolf I *He swore revenge on Sharona De Vil Rhodes for killing his mother *formed an Organization with Christine Yamata. called Outer.Raven.Legacy *Made a Promise to his twin sister, if he well save her from danger and it was later fulfilled *good friends with Mohamed Tabarsi, doing time when he was alive Relationships Eliskuya has encountered many different people throughout his life, ranging from his family, his friends and allies, to bad rivals and enemies. His interactions with these people have lead to some strong bonds and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since his childhood, while others have only developed during his childhood. Eliskuya has shown many romantic feelings towards to his close friends Inventions *'Robotic Android Clones': *'Cryogenic-Exo claw glove': as a result of his cursed right arm accident, generates extreme cold around him. But with the special technology in his Cryogenic-Exo claw glove he is able to shoot ice blasts from his hand at will, and project ice-waves around him. He often uses these abilities to create bridges at high areas and paths across the water. He also has created winter-wonderlands and several ice blocks with his powers alone. *'Raven Mrk II': A robotic companion to Christine Yamata called Raven Mk. II. This Raven Mrk. II is has albeit a bit more angular in appearance, uses an OLED screen and has metal wings and is controlled by Eliskuya. This version of robot is not meant to be a weapon, instead he uses it to provide ammunition and advice to Christine Yamata. The Raven Mk. II can also be used as a recon device, turn invisible, at will and shock foes knocking them unconscious. However, it also runs on batteries which run out of juice due to consumption while in operation. The Raven Mk. II is automated, but can be controlled by Christine Yamata if she needed help. *The Humanoid Android: Quorra Demetra His Likes *Walking in the forest with his sisters *Forest bathing *Learning things from his Japanese Mother *Practicing Kong-Fu *Friends and Allys *His beloved childhood friend *His pet raven(Zavenda II) *His pet black wolf(wolfy wolfwood) *Honor and Pride *La luna del cacciatore(hunter's moon) *takeing afternoon naps under a tree with twin sister *his fulfilling promise dream His Dislikes *His cowardly native american father *Sharona De Vil Rhodes & Ellie Eliwood *Death *Blood *Volcanos *being a monster *being called an crybaby by his father History Past Childhood Being the son of Thurwolf Family. with a harsh and cowardly native american father named Renton Michael Thurwolf I and along with his beautiful mother named Mikoto Maria Thurwolf and named him after his father, he grew up in the shadows with his twin sister Eye to Eye: Meeting Nao Juliet for the first time at the age of eighteenth. Eliskuya is first seen grown up doing kendo, before long a strange spider girl Spooked him and was scarring him. but he later not instated of her. but she also made a bride and a made a Promise to him, which he argees and leaves for kendo the Morning Eliskuya was at Kendo school. During Eliskuya's traning with the kendo master. and then he met the same strange spider girl even he was not powerful enough to strike the Kendo master but the master. ended the fight quickly ends the fight, after Kendo, Eliskuya and his new friend leave for the shaman fights. working together Present Time "Death" Three months later.after he was beaten and was nearly killed to death, Eliskuya was later pushed off a cliff of a mouth of a volcano, he soon later suffers a lot severe burns nearly almost killing him, somehow he survived and had luck with him. its unknown how his grandmother find him doing that time Return doing the time has gone by, he was was later find by his grandmother and she later resurrection him and put him under cryostasis(Cold sleep) to heal, and later on she even showed him to control his shaman powers doing that time and she even give him his second sword the Zavendara blade. before he left his grandmother's place Revenge Character Trivia *the name meaning of his name, comes from "Eli"(Ascent) and "Kuya"(older brother). if one puts the name tougher. the name well trun into a meaning of "Ascent older brother" *his evil laugh and evil smile is very Similar to someone else *owns a Fish Bone Raven guitar, named Reeka(Guitar), he never plays it but he seems very good at playing it on random occasions, when he has someone on his mind *Eliskuya is very right handed. *Eliskuya loves to finishing his every sentences with [[w:c:finalfantasy:Raijin|"ya'know"]] *Eliskuya even hates the word "justice" even if someone says it. he kills them off with one slash with his sword. its unknown why he hates justice, doing that time *Eliskuya can also be heard saying [[w:c:beetlejuice:Beetlejuice_Animated|"what's cookin?"]] in a funny yet odd weird way, is a line he borrowed from his other "uncle" BeeJ *Eliskuya can be seen dressed in black Arabian robes, many shamans mistaken him as Mohamed Tabarsi, due to the fact of the confusing of Mohamed, he was a close friend to eliskuya at the time External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:formerly Shaman Category:Thurwolf Family Member